


Flirting With Danger, Flirting With The Devil

by an_alternate_world



Series: Six Hands, Three Hearts [2]
Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Six Hands, Three Hearts 'verse] A series of Seblarry/Nightflashtian drabbles prompted via Tumblr set within a larger verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Flirting With Danger, Flirting With The Devil  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  T  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen (aka: 'Nightflashtian')  
**Word Count:**  425  
**Summary:**  [Six Hands, Three Hearts 'verse] A series of Seblarry/Nightflashtian drabbles prompted via Tumblr set within a larger verse.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy,  _The Flash_ , The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

 

**Maggie**  ( **eddiethallen** ) prompted a fic which included the sentence: "It's all YOUR fault."

* * *

They're exactly two hours and thirty-eight minutes into their after-dark patrol when Blaine has a sudden flash of memory which has nothing to do with the yellow blur of lightning darting through the streets below him. He frowns and swoops onto the nearest rooftop, checking his watch as a thought nags at him.

He taps at his earpiece. "Bar?" he says, his gaze finding Barry zipping back and forth between streets to save people from sudden accidents and track any metahuman activities.

"'Sup?"

"Is there… Was there something on tonight? For Sebastian?"

There's a pause over the line, broken only by the crackle of earpiece static that Cisco can't seem to get rid of and the beep of impatient drivers liking their horn too much.

"…shiiiiiiit, there totally was! A benefit thing?"

His worst fears have been realised and he propels from the roof to start flying towards S.T.A.R. Labs. Sebastian will kill them but it's better to be late than never to show at all. If that was the case, they'd be better off not returning home at all.

"It's all YOUR fault," Barry says and Blaine hates that he doesn't even sound puffed despite how fast the yellow blur is travelling. "YOU'RE the one that's meant to remember these things."

"He's YOUR brother," he retorts, finding a patch of darkness to cloak himself within as he approaches the Labs. "Take some responsibility."

"He was YOUR boyfriend first," Barry says as Blaine's feet touch the ground. He frowns, turning towards the man in red leather who jogs up to him but avoids eye contact.

"Bar-"

"Your fault," Barry repeats, stalking past him.

Blaine runs after him, catching Barry's arm and making him stop. Barry's a resisting force in turning around so Blaine steps in front of him and peels the hood from his face. Insecurity is laced in every line of Barry's expression, embarrassment at speaking too soon highlighted by the pink of his cheeks.

"I love you too," Blaine says, gently cradling Barry's face and stroking his thumb along the freckled cheekbone. "Don't forget that."

Barry's nose twitches and he knows that it's his attempt at concealing his disbelief. He wonders when this fight will stop happening, when Barry will understand that Blaine can share his heart with two men. He stifles a sigh and tries to give Barry a bright smile.

"Come on," he says, hand falling to Barry's to tug him inside the Labs. "The quicker we change, the less Sebastian will tear our limbs apart later for forgetting his benefit."

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Flirting With Danger, Flirting With The Devil  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  T  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen (aka: 'Nightflashtian')  
**Word Count:**  420  
**Summary:**  [Six Hands, Three Hearts 'verse] A series of Seblarry/Nightflashtian drabbles prompted via Tumblr set within a larger verse.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy,  _The Flash_ , The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

  **sternenkind**  prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Ever wonder if the world would be better off without you?"

* * *

They've been going through Sebastian's case files for the past hour waiting for Barry to get home, Blaine taking careful notes of important facts for the first prosecution witnesses to articulate while Sebastian prepares his opening address. There's a quiet hum of activity, a gentle to-and-fro, as they pass papers and brush hands, exchange secretive smiles and the occasional kiss. It's calm and peaceful, shared moments that get stolen too often.

By people like Barry tumbling through the door like a human tornado, his hair unruly and his cheeks flushed.

Blaine's faster at flattening his hands against the papers to stop them flying away and getting mixed up while Sebastian rises to his feet and skims his fingertips along the back of Blaine's neck and shoulders.

"We were wondering when you'd be home," Sebastian says as Blaine tidies the piles and ensures they can't be dispersed by one of Barry's  _whoosh_ es of air displacement. "I assume you're hungry?"

"Yeah, I-" Barry's words stutter and his eyes are on the floor when Blaine looks to him. He looks…defeated, perhaps. Small and lost and afraid and desperately, desperately  _sad_.

"Hey…" He scoots out from beneath Sebastian's hand and crosses the room, hands bunching into Barry's sweater and trying to find his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Just…" Barry's lips press together, his cheeks expanding with the sigh he's trying to hold back, and Blaine can feel Sebastian moving closer. Barry's pain is written across his slumped shoulders and the miserable crinkle of his brow. "Do you ever wonder if the world would be better off without you… ?"

Blaine slips his arms around Barry's waist, pressing his cheek into the broad chest and listening to the racing heartbeat, the tremble is breathing. Barry's hands grip at the back of his shirt, his face hiding against Blaine's shoulder and he clings tighter, feeling Sebastian's body press behind him.

"You can't save everyone, bro," Sebastian murmurs while Blaine nuzzles a kiss to Barry's neck. He already knows Barry's starting to cry. "You do the best you can but you can't save everyone. The world still needs you."

"And Seb and I would  _never_  be better off without our own scarlet superhero," Blaine whispers into Barry's ear, hugging him tight while sobs shudder against him. "We need you too."

There's a muffled whimper against him as Barry tries to hold in his pain while the tears keep falling. Both he and Sebastian attempt to hush Barry and continue soothing him with all the reassurances that they can.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Flirting With Danger, Flirting With The Devil  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  T  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen (aka: 'Nightflashtian')  
**Word Count:**  364  
**Summary:**  [Six Hands, Three Hearts 'verse] A series of Seblarry/Nightflashtian drabbles prompted via Tumblr set within a larger verse.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy,  _The Flash_ , The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

  _ **Anonymous**  prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Don't listen to them. Don't you EVER listen to them."_

* * *

Blaine cringes when he sees the front page of the newspaper and tries to hide it but he's not fast enough for someone with superhuman speed, even when it's toned down because Sebastian is swaying near the stove while he makes pancakes.

" _CITY PROTECTORS-TURNED-MURDEROUS VIGILANTES: When will it end?_ " is emblazoned across the front page in bold print, a blurry photo of each of them surrounded by text detailing a crime neither of them committed but have been blamed for by the news media for the past two days. Barry grimaces at the headline when he sees it and tosses the paper towards the bin.

Sebastian looks to the floor at the sound and glances over his shoulder at them. "I guess there's no such thing as a real hero anymore," he says and Blaine offers a tired smile that makes his heart ache while Barry's hands grip his coffee mug so tightly that his knuckles turn white.

"They might not have done it," he says and Sebastian rolls his eyes and turns back to the stove.

"There's video footage. I'm surprised Barry hasn't been called in for fingerprints and footprints to confirm it so that they're locked away for life."

Blaine can see Barry clenching his jaw, his eyes sparking with frustration, and knows he needs to defuse the situation. Quickly. "They've done a lot of good though," he says, nudging his foot beneath the table to brush against Barry's in an attempt at comforting him. "Don't listen to the newspapers. Don't  _ever_  listen to them. The newspapers are useless with information and I'm sure it will eventually be discovered they weren't guilty and the news reports will be revealed as beat-up trash."

Sebastian laughs but it's cold and hollow and Blaine struggles to keep his face neutral when the other male drops a plate of pancakes on the table and falls into his seat beside Blaine. "Doing good stuff is sort of cancelled out by murder charges, Blaine."

Barry stands, too abruptly, a fraction too fast, and Blaine can see how pale his face is, the faint tremor in his fingertips as he works to control his temper towards his brother. Blaine reaches for a pancake and puts it on Sebastian's plate, if only to shut him up.

"I just realised I forgot to run some tests yesterday," Barry says, his words clipped with precision as he narrowly avoids slamming the chair beneath the table. "I'll see you later."

"Bar-" he begins but the other male is already gone from the room, the echoing slam of the door announcing his departure and Blaine knows Barry has already zipped out of their apartment building and begun running to shake off his feelings.

"Geez. Someone woke up in a shitty mood this morning despite getting laid last night," Sebastian mutters, pouring syrup onto a stack of three pancakes and then noticing Blaine's plate is still bare. "Why aren't you eating? I promise I can cook pancakes without them tasting like crap."

Blaine forces another smile and reaches for a couple of pancakes, knowing they'll taste like sawdust while he churns over Barry's irritation with Sebastian and the mess he and Barry's alter egos have unwittingly landed themselves in.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set some time after 'Death Defying' but prior to a larger Nightflashtian fic I am yet to publish.

**Title:** Flirting With Danger, Flirting With The Devil  
 **Author:** an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  T  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen (aka: 'Nightflashtian')  
 **Word Count:**  364  
 **Summary:**  [Six Hands, Three Hearts 'verse] A series of Seblarry/Nightflashtian drabbles prompted via Tumblr set within a larger verse.  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy,  _The Flash_ , The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

  _ **Anonymous**  prompted a fic which included the sentence: "Take a deep breath."_

* * *

He's not sure what stirs him awake at first, his brain still hazy with sleep as the tendrils of his dream fade away. He can hear the faint chirping of birds and the occasional rumble of a car or truck and guesses it's early morning but that still doesn't really explain-

He hears a clatter from somewhere beyond the bedroom and it increases his alertness. He hears Barry's quiet snores from the other side of the bed and realises the space between them is empty and cooling. It's clear Blaine had gotten up but why?

Moving carefully, he slides from the bed and pads across the carpet to the door. The corridor is dark so he relies on his instincts, listening and searching for shaodwy lumps which-

There's the faint noise of breathing coming from the bathroom and he approaches it. Even though the lights are off, he peers around the corner and notices the shadows catching Blaine. A shard of light spills through the window above the toilet to expose his huddled ball on the floor. Sebastian can hear the shuddering breathing that betrays a panic attack. His heart sinks.

"Hey…" He inches closer, lowering to his knees as he approaches Blaine. "Blaine, it's me. Take a deep breath."

He's not sure if Blaine hears him so he continues to get closer until his fingers graze Blaine's shoulder. Once he makes the contact, he shifts into position easier, cradling Blaine's body to his chest and rubbing the back of his neck to soothe him.

He murmurs words into Blaine's ear until the panic attack starts to fade. He can feel Blaine's muscles are trembling and nudges a kiss to Blaine's neck. It's been several months since the accident but Blaine's clearly still bothered by it and it breaks Sebastian's heart.

"I'm here," he whispers and strokes some of Blaine's curls off his forehead. He knows the other male will be exhausted and his limbs won't cooperate with moving right now. If they wait long enough, Barry will probably come searching.

"You're safe," he reinforce, kissing Blaine's forehead and temple and cheeks and hair and wishes he could take the fear away for good.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Flirting With Danger, Flirting With The Devil  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  T  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen (aka: 'Nightflashtian')  
**Word Count:**  316  
**Summary:**  [Six Hands, Three Hearts 'verse] A series of Seblarry/Nightflashtian drabbles prompted via Tumblr set within a larger verse.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy,  _The Flash_ , The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

  _ **Anonymous**  prompted a fic which included the sentence: "I bought two."_

* * *

Blaine relaxes into Sebastian's arms, distracted by the rhythmic movement of Sebastian's fingers in his hair. He knows they should move, start on dinner, but last night had been long chasing after a meta and it was nice to just take a moment or ten to breathe.

"You know Barry won't be happy when he gets home and finds we haven't started on dinner," Sebastian mumbles, as if he can read Blaine's mind. He hums, his eyes fluttering, when nails scrape at his scalp.

"He  _could_  cook for us for a change."

"Have you forgotten how bad his cooking is? He could burn water."

Blaine giggles but falls silent when he hears a key scrape in the lock of their front door. Sebastian releases a rumbling sigh like he knows he'll have to let Blaine up soon.

"Pizza!" Barry announces and Sebastian mutters "There is a god" under his breath which makes Blaine snort.

"You know eight slices won't go very far," Blaine calls from his spot against Sebastian's chest, hearing the clatter of Barry removing his shoes.

"That's okay! I thought ahead and bought two."

"Of course he did," Blaine sighs while Sebastian laughs, kissing his hair and easing him into a sitting position.

"Stop complaining and graciously accept the pizza," Sebastian says quietly as they hear the approaching footsteps of Barry.

"You know it will-"

"One meat lovers, one half chicken supreme and one half normal supreme with extra olives!" Barry announces as he lowers the boxes to the coffee table and moves to the kitchen to collect plates.

"-contain extra olives which I hate," Blaine finishes with a scrunch of his nose.

"You can feed them to me," Sebastian whispers in his ear as he leans over to reach for a slice.

"My hero," Blaine mutters, the irony of his words not lost on him even though they wouldn't make sense to Sebastian.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Flirting With Danger, Flirting With The Devil  
**Author:** an-alternate-world  
**Rating:**  T  
**Characters/Pairing:** Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe/Barry Allen (aka: 'Nightflashtian')  
**Word Count:**  316  
**Summary:**  [Six Hands, Three Hearts 'verse] A series of Seblarry/Nightflashtian drabbles prompted via Tumblr set within a larger verse.  
**Warnings/Spoilers:**  None for this drabble.  
**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with  _Glee_ , FOX, Ryan Murphy,  _The Flash_ , The CW, DC Comics or anything else related to the universe.

* * *

  _ **Anonymous**  prompted a Blarry fic which included the sentence: "There is enough room for both of us."_

* * *

Blaine finds shelter under an awning on the roof. It's small but the rain is pelting down and removes his ability to fly because his electronics would be fried by the water.

Sometimes he wishes he had some cool metahuman ability so he wasn't reliant on technology that he couldn't waterproof.

There's a flash of yellow lightning and Blaine wipes one of his gloved hands against the water smeared over his face. Barry pants, just faintly, as he stands in front of Blaine.

"You look miserable," Barry says, an annoying smile on his face that Blaine wants to smack off.

"I can't go into the building without tripping an alarm and I can't move without creating a week of repairs. You'd be miserable too."

Barry peels the hood from his head and it settles around his neck. Within seconds, his hair is drenched and plastered to his face. "You need to live a little."

He scowls. "When it stops raining long enough for me to kick your ass off the edge of the building, you'd best be prepared for me to kick your ass of the building."

"Spoilsport," Barry says, tossing his hair and spraying water around him like a dog after a bath.

"There's enough room for both of us under here, y'know. If you promise not to drip all over me."

Barry's eyes glitter in the darkness and Blaine wonders if he's going to regret his decision to offer some space to Barry. He really can't afford for his gear to be out of commission for a week when they were tracking another dangerous metahuman.

"Think of how much I'll make your ass hurt through kicking it if you ruin my gear," he said which effectively wipes the grin off Barry's face. It wouldn't be the first time he'd tossed Barry off a building and taken some sort of pleasure in it for the briefest of seconds before Barry caught his bearings and corrected his descent.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles are ONLY posted in the order in which they are written and published, NOT chronologically.


End file.
